


To Our True Home

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Charlie Don't Surf, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan waits for a man who could finally lead him to the one place he's never been</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Our True Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars. The title is by Eugene Peterson

He sat outside the café and waited, his fingers beating a nervous drum on the table. Anxiety ate at his patience and he didn’t think he could wait much longer. It’s not that he wondered at the reason for him being alone, but it seemed like so much rode on if he wouldn’t always be the only person at this meeting.

It had been true what he’d told her: that he wanted what she had with her father; that he worried about his genetics. He’d allowed himself to hope only to have the hope dashed to the ground. But there was still a possibility and, against all sane reason, the hope had grabbed hold of him once more. He only prayed it treated him more gently this time around.

He was tired of being alone. He wanted a real home.

“Hi.” The voice came from behind him and he wondered if he’d ever get the chance to become familiar with it. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

“No problem, man,” he said slowly, rising and turning. “Please, sit down.”

They seated themselves. He realized that the other man was just as nervous as he was. Or maybe he was afraid.

“I only agreed to meet you here for one reason.”

“Verbally tell me what a jackass I am?” he asked in resignation.

“No.” The hope flared again and he couldn’t contain it. “I know why you did what you did. I might have done the same thing or something similar. But you’ve ruined my life. The only chance I have to maintain my life and my anonymity is to stay away from you. People will forget about me more easily.” 

The hope flickered and went out.

“Then why are you here?” he asked.

“I’m sorry things didn’t happen under better circumstances. I just wanted you to know the reason I won’t be returning any phone calls. I was hidden for a purpose and I will keep to it at all costs. I don’t want any share in the family.”

He nodded, a sudden lump rose in his throat that he tried to suppress.

“Honesty is nice. Thanks for letting me know.”

“I have to go now. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it. I wouldn’t associate with me either.” He half smiled, trying to joke.

“Good luck.”

“You too, man.” He watched his real half brother walk away from him down the street. “Bye, Charlie.”

He drove home in a daze, slowly measuring out the reasons why anyone would want to be his family. There weren’t many and most of them belonged in a rather superficial category.

But when he opened the door to his room and saw her on the bed waiting for him, the hope automatically stirred in his breast and he knew her reasons weren’t superficial.

“How’d it go?” she asked softly. 

He wanted to shrug it off and put on a carefree face. He knew she wouldn’t buy it. What was the point anyway when she was the one he wanted to share things with?

“Badly. Typical.”

“Come here,” she said in response. 

He walked over and let her comfort him. It wasn’t in vain because it was impossible for him to be truly down in her company. She made him feel alive. She made him feel almost good. She made him feel like he might actually be worth something to someone and to someday be able to prove to the world that worth.

She was his true home.


End file.
